1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a synergistic combination of cinnamaldehyde and parabens for antimicrobial preservation of foods, pharmaceuticals, and cosmetics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cinnamaldehyde, also referred to as cinnamic aldehyde, is an unsaturated aromatic aldehyde prepared by condensing benzaldehyde and acetaldehyde in the presence of sodium or calcium hydroxide. See, Merck Index 9th Edition (1976). It is principally used in the flavor and perfume industries.
Parabens, i.e., esters of p-hydroxybenzoic acid, are well known as preservatives in the food, pharmaceutical and cosmetic industries. While the methyl and propyl esters are most commonly used, the butyl and benzyl esters have also been used.